Phatic
by euphoria814
Summary: 'Na Xii całują się w usta'.
**Tytuł: Phatic**
 **Tytuł i link do oryginału: url= archiveofourown works /266777**  
 **Autor: Resonant & Speranza**  
 **Tłumacz: euphoria queen**  
 **beta: bogowie chrońcie Disharmony!**  
 **Zgoda: obecna**  
 **Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis**  
 **Pairing: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard**  
 **Info: Romance, kultura obcych, pierwszy raz, całowanie. 'Na Xii całują się w usta'.**

* * *

Na Xii całują się w usta. Robią to przy każdej okazji; na powitanie,, pożegnanie, aby przypieczętować umowę. Podczas kolacji, gdzie w normalnej kulturze wzniosłoby się toast. Robią to równie spontanicznie, co dotykanie ramienia czy podanie dłoni.

John, jeśli może tego uniknąć, nie wymienia uścisków dłoni. Osobiście uważa, że jest to niegrzeczne, a gdy przychodzi co do czego, woli zasalutować. Na Xii, John utrzymuje dystans; po dobitym targu macha na pożegnanie i galopuje w stronę zachodzącego słońca[1]. Rodney jednak zostaje, aby uczyć się o ich nadzwyczajnym systemie energetycznym, w zamian pokazując im inne przydatne rzeczy, a kiedy kilka tygodni później wraca na Atlantydę, jest przesiąknięty ich zwyczajami.

Najgorsze jest to, że nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Rodney jak to Rodney, robi to totalnie przypadkiem; po prostu nie ma poczucia przyzwoitości i nie zdawałby sobie sprawy z istnienia społecznych zasad, nawet gdyby się o nie potknął. To po prostu najszybsza droga z punktu A do B. _Cześć, taaa, też miło cię widzieć; czy to jest sprzężenie mocy? Taa, cudowna pogoda; mógłbyś przynieść mi kanapkę?_

John nie wiedział, że można całować w ten sposób, dopóki Rodney tego nie zrobił: przechodząc przez automatyczne drzwi, rozpromienił się na widok, Johna, klepnął go obiema rękami w ramiona, by na koniec pocałować w usta i powiedzieć: - Dobrze się składa, że cię widzę! Chciałbym, abyś poleciał na kontynent i przywiózł mi kilka skał.

John jest bardziej zszokowany niż był kiedykolwiek wcześniej, tak bardzo zszokowany, że nawet Rodney to zauważa i mówi; - Tak właściwie to są specjalne skały. To nie tak, że każdy kretyn mógłby to zrobić. Potrzebuję _ciebie_.

\- Ja – zaczyna John i dodaje: - Czym był do _jasnej cholery_ ten pocałunek, Rodney?

\- Pocałunek? – powtarza Rodney i dodaje: - Oh, no weź, _poważnie_? Oszczędź mi tego amerykańskiego macho załamania, Pułkowniku, to tylko phatic, jak wiesz.

\- _Phatic_? Takie słowo w ogóle istnieje?

\- Oczywiście to… ''Boże, czy ty udajesz tępego czy to tak na poważnie? Phatic. _Phatic_ \- mówi to takim tonem, jakby udawał, że nie jest najzwyczajniej w świecie zachwycony możliwością wyjaśnienia czegoś niejasnego. John przewraca oczami tak mocno, że prawie traci równowagę. – To znaczy, że nic nie znaczy – mówi Rodney. – To coś, co po prostu robisz, jak pytanie innych o to, co u nich, gdy cię to nie obchodzi, albo mówienie ludziom, by cię złapali, gdy są w mieście.

\- Czyli to, co sam nieustannie robisz – mówi szczerze John.

\- Oh, pieprz się – warczy Rodney.

\- Czekaj, czy to _phatic_ , czy… - Nie kończy, tylko odchodzi, zostawiając swoje skały dla jakiegoś innego kretyna. Nie całuje więcej Johna, ale cmoka zaskoczonego Zelenkę, kiedy umieszczają transporter między krzesłem a zatoką skoczków, a także Ronona, gdy ten daje mu cynamonową bułkę. Mężczyzna jednak tylko wzrusza ramionami, po czym opróżnia kufel piwa Bruskan. Zachowanie Rodneya nie robi na nim większego wrażenia, jako że sam przechodził przez wrota pięć czy sześć tysięcy razy; zresztą mężczyzna nie jest nawet najdziwniejszym, z czym musiał sobie radzić _dzisiaj_ Ronon.

Jest to równie prawdziwe w przypadku Johna: jakby nie patrzeć, żyje w innej galaktyce, gdzie mają nawet miejsce dla wampirów i humanoidalnych robotów, a mu samemu zdarzało się zmienić kolor na niebieski. Przemierzył drogę z jednej strony galaktyki na drugą, widząc wiele dziwnych rzeczy, więc może powinien przejść z pocałunkiem Rodneya do porządku dziennego. Z ciepłym, delikatnym naciskiem jego ust, zapachem cynamonu, krótkim spoczynkiem dłoni mężczyzny na jego ramieniu.

O wiele za dużo o tym myśli i, ilekroć zbliża się do Rodneya, oczekuje tego w napięciu[2], czując się nieco nieswojo, z pocącymi się dłońmi. I nagle pewnego dnia Rodney porzuca nabyte zwyczaje i wraca do normalności. Tylko że teraz John jest świadomy każdego jego gestu, klepnięcia w plecy, otarcia ramion, po prostu dotyku. I za każdym razem, gdy ich ciała się stykają, zastanawia się, jakby to było, gdyby Rodney ponownie go pocałował.

Podczas przydzielania stopni, po tym jak sześciu marines zostało awansowanych, Rodney ściska ręce wszystkich beztrosko stojących na jego drodze do bufetu. John trochę gubi się w marzeniach o Rodneyu idącym przed siebie, całując każdego w usta. W tej wizji pocałunki są bardziej zaawansowane niż te puste całusy Xii i, z każdą kolejną osobą, stają się coraz wolniejsze i głębsze. Na samym końcu, Rodney i McNair – niska, wysportowana kobieta z przyciętymi blond włosami, dokładnie w typie Rodneya – ściskają swoje ramiona i kołyszą się. Albo mogliby; John jest tego pewien.

Niemal docierają do kwater Rodneya, kiedy John orientuje się, że za nim podążył. Natychmiast myśli o wymówce; to droga do chemicznego laboratorium... nie, magazynu amunicji. Zatrzymując się przy drzwiach, Rodney spogląda na niego i pociera kącik swoich ust, najpierw jednym palcem, a potem kciukiem. Unosi brew i mówi niecierpliwie:

\- No i? Starłem?

John mruga i mówi:

\- Tak, nie, jeszcze trochę zostało. – Nagle widzi siebie, jak w zwolnionym tempie sięga i pociera palcem po dolnej wardze Rodneya.

Dotyk jest zbyt delikatny, by zetrzeć okruch, gdyby tam jakiś był. Zbyt lekki, by opuszek Johna zarejestrował coś więcej niż to, że warga Rodneya jest ciepła i miękka, i jakimś cudem, tylko w tej chwili, nieruchoma.

Ale tylko przez moment. Spomiędzy warg mężczyzny wydobywa się niezrozumiały bełkot. .

\- Czy ty… _nie_ jesteś już dłużej...

Ale tak, tak, właśnie jest, więc John rzuca:

\- Tak. Słuchaj. Zamknij się.

I pochyla się, aby go pocałować; tylko raz, szybko.

Rodney milknie. Jego usta otwierają się szeroko. John chwyta go za ramię i całuje; ściska jego ramiona i całuje go; przesuwa rękę na jego szyję i całuje go jeszcze raz. Sprawdzanie na czym stoi, czucie każdego pocałunku jest małym szokiem i nagle zostaje szarpnięty za koszulkę, pojawiają się dłonie Rodneya i związana z tym nagła gwałtowność. Kolejny pocałunek to czyste wrażenie – miękkiej, wilgotnej powierzchni dolnej wargi Rodneya, jego oddechu na twarzy Johna, długiej chwili zawieszonej w czasie, gdy ich usta ledwo się dotykają – i wtedy poruszają się na przód, do tyłu, przechodzą przez drzwi, całując się. John na ślepo sięga ręką, szukając ściany, łóżka, czegokolwiek. Kiedy uderzają o szafę Rodneya, John przesuwa się i opiera o nią: to wystarczy.

Usta Johna są wszędzie, błądzą po ciele Rodneya. Pociera nosem jego szyję i skroń, ściąga mu koszulę i liże jego sutki, aż Rodney zaczyna mieć problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Ssie jego palce, sprawia, że dochodzi ze spodniami na wysokości kolan i ustami Johna rozwartymi wokół jego członka w formie nieprzyzwoitej oferty. Rodney stara się zrobić to samo, chwyta talię Johna swoimi silnymi palcami i mówi: - nie, czekaj… - ale John nie pozwala mu się ruszyć; wszystko czego chce, to ocierać się o biodro Rodneya, gdy ten całuje go i całuje.

\- Chryste, _okej_. - Rodney wybucha w końcu i nagle ma palce we włosach, i język w ustach, a jego rozpięty rozporek ociera się między nimi i kurwa, _rozkosz_. Wydaje z siebie bezradne, żenujące odgłosy i dochodzi, plamiąc wszystko wokół.

\- Jesteś uparty i szalony – mówi Rodney, nieco sapiąc, kiedy opadają na łóżko.

\- Tak, może. - John patrzy w górę na sufit Rodneya, marszczy brwi i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że widnieją na nim notatki; kilka nabazgranych równań, jakieś przypadkowe liczby wypisane czarnym flamastrem. – I kto to mówi – rzuca niemal z przyzwyczajenia.

Łóżko skrzypi, gdy Rodney zmienia swoją pozycji i John czuje wzrok mężczyzny na sobie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś gejem – odzywa się Rodney z rozbrajającą szczerością albo chamstwem. John nigdy nie jest pewien którym.

\- To nie jest coś, o czym... – ale jest tak wiele sposobów, aby zakończyć tę myśl. _Mówię. Myślę. Przyznaję się._ John pozwala temu zawisnąć.- Nie wiedziałem, że _ty_ jesteś.

\- Och, nie jestem – mówi Rodney i dodaje; - To znaczy nie, _nie_ jestem. Nie jestem niczym, tak naprawdę. Przeważnie jestem po prostu podniecony.

I John śmieje się. Rodney również i przez moment to takie proste, że mężczyzna jest po prostu rozluźniony, każdy jego mięsień zdaje się wyczerpany po ulżeniu czteroletniemu napięciu seksualnemu. Do tego stopnia, że zapomina o wszystkich tych powodach, dla których jest to coś, czego nie może robić, czego nie robi.

\- Hm – mamrocze Rodney, podpierając się na łokciu i bierze penis Johna w drugą rękę, na wskutek czego ten jest natychmiast, momentalnie, żenująco twardy. Aczkolwiek Rodney jest pod wrażeniem. - Huh. – Przeciąga kciukiem wokół główki członka Johna; mężczyzna sapie i jego biodra unoszą się nad łóżkiem. – To jak jazda naprawdę dobrym samochodem – ciągnie Rodney.

– Czymś niemieckim. Mercedesem albo BMW. V8, V12[3]

\- To... – Ale trudno mu mówić, bo ręka Rodneya jest wciąż na nim. – Myślę, że to najmilsza rzecz jaką… - Porusza się. _Jezusie_. – Wiesz, Jaguar również… - Ale Rodney pochyla się w dół i bierze go w usta i _kurwa_ , robią to; oni _tak bardzo_ to robią. Jakimś cudem on to robi. W zasadzie chyba się zakochał.

Następnym razem, gdy Rodney udaje się na Xię, zabierając dwie szpule drutu zrobionego ze stopu metalu tych głupich skał, John jedzie z nim. Całuje skrzywioną panią senator, która jest szefem delegacji witającej ich przy skoczku, i kolesia, który dowodzi ich departamentem naukowym, zanim oddają dwie małe szpule. Phatic czy nie, to dość przerażające, ale Rodney jest tuż za nim, z ręką na jego ramieniu lub na dole jego pleców. Większość jego codziennych dotyków jest teraz przeznaczona dla Johna i wszystkie coś znaczą.

Kiedy w końcu przenoszą się do swoich kwater i są pozostawieni sami na noc, John jest zmęczony wysiłkiem, jaki włożył w to, aby nie wycofać się i uciec. Siada na łóżku, pociera kark. Siedzący za nim Rodney zaczyna w roztargnieniu masować jego ramiona.

\- Widziałeś, nad czym pracowali? – pyta rozmarzony Rodney, silne ręce zaciskają się i rozluźniają. – Organiczne baterie rosnące w laboratoriach. Absurdalnie genialne; mogę sobie wyobrazić całą tę energetyczność, tkwiącą z strukturze komórkowej. Ale potrzebują mnie, aby to dokończyć – Boże, to odkrycie ponad Nagrodę Nobla! To jest poziom Galileusza, Newtona, Einsteina…  
John pozwala swojej głowie opaść.

\- Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie – mówi. Rodney pochyla się i zostawia krótki pocałunek na jego ustach. – Nie, naprawdę – mówi John, nie będąc w stanie powstrzymać chrypienia w swoim głosie, ale oczy Rodneya otwierają się szeroko. – Naprawdę – powtarza John i tym razem, gdy Rodney go całuje, to nie jest wcale phatic.

* * *

[1] idiom  
[2] nie miałam innego pomysłu, a demokratycznym domowym głosowaniem wybraliśmy tę opcję :)  
[3] typy silników jednej z najwyższych klas


End file.
